consult to matchmaker
by everdistant utopia
Summary: beberapa pasangan harus belajar menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri, 'kan?


**Title:** consult to matchmaker

**Synopsis:** beberapa pasangan harus belajar menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri 'kan?

**Genre:** romance / friendship

**Rated:** K

**Word count:** 663

**A/N: **sorry for the hiatus.

consult to matchmaker (c) everdistant utopia

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

_Kagerou Project dan karakternya adalah milik Jin. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Publikasi fanfiksi hanya untuk kesenangan semata._

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dan Kano—kami bertengkar."

Jika Kido adalah seorang aktris yang melakoni drama romansa—dan Seto adalah seorang penonton yang setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita, maka kisah ini akan berakhir membosankan.

Kalau drama biasanya didominasi dengan jalan cerita yang rumit dan membuat penonton gigit jari, diselingi dengan perdebatan di sana-sini serta _plot twist_ yang membuat tensi dalam cerita menukik, maka drama yang dilakoni Kido adalah drama yang sungguh payah.

Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Kido dan Kano selalu bertengkar?

Terlebih seorang Seto Kousuke telah menyaksikan perdebatan mereka sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Dimulai dari Kano kecil yang membuat Kido kecil menangis, sampai perseteruan seru Kido dan Kano di _mall_ beberapa saat lalu karena gadis itu mengira Kano memacari sang kasir. Seto tak habis pikir. Drama pertengkaran Kido dan Kano sungguh klise. Konoha dengan otak anak sembilan tahun tahu berapa banyak pertengkaran antar mereka selama seminggu, jumlah barang yang dilayangkan ke kepala Kano, serta berapa banyak ketukan di pintu kamar Kido saat Kano datang kala malam untuk minta maaf.

Dan bahkan, siapa yang bisa menebak kalau peran yang diambil Seto adalah seorang karakter penting yang bertugas menyatukan keduanya—atau setidaknya—mendamaikan mereka kembali kalau-kalau perseteruan macam ini terjadi.

"Sudah seminggu dan Tsubomi tidak mau bicara padaku."

Kali ini ganti Kano yang mencurahkan perdebatannya dengan Kido pada Seto. Alih-alih menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk mengetahui pikiran orang lain, Seto sudah merasa seperti orang ketiga serbatahu yang mengetahui dua sudut pandang karakter yang berbeda dengan jelas. Seto mengangguk, memberi isyarat ia masih mendengarkan. Kano mendesah putus asa.

"Dia jelas-jelas menghindariku."

Kalimat berikutnya adalah rentetan celotehan Kano tentang perdebatannya yang kesekian kali dengan Kido. Sebagai figur sobat karib dan saudara yang baik, Seto berusaha menyimak dan mencari solusi yang terbaik—karena bagaimana pun—ia mengenal Kido sama baik seperti Kano mengenal Kido. Harusnya ia bisa. Tetapi pengalaman romansanya bersama Mary yang datar layaknya permukaan danau tidak mengizinkannya berbuat demikian.

Kesimpulannya, Seto sama payahnya dengan Shintaro dalam urusan begini.

Karena Seto tidak mengelak fakta bahwa ia cuma kenal cara membuat Mary tertawa, cara menguncir rambut Mary jadi kepang kecil-kecil, dan rentetan daftar hal yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Mary lainnya. Jika menyangkut Kido dan tensi gadis itu yang menyerupai bom atom yang siap meledak kapan saja, Seto harus angkat tangan.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" samar-samar suara Kano terdengar. Seto mengerlingkan pandangan. Dua pasang mata saling beradu. Kano menatapnya lemas dengan wajah yang sarat akan asa.

_Aku tidak tahu._ Seto ingin bilang sejujurnya. Tapi lisannya tak ingin mengungkap berita mengecewakan. Lantas, "Bagaimana kalau minta maaf saja? Percuma 'kan kalau saling menghindar sampai-sampai kau harus tidur di luar begini. Kido sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tahu ... Aku memergoki dia membuka pintu kamarmu, memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tak pernah ada di sana..."

Ada binar yang tercetak di sepasang mata keemasan milik Kano. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan cepat. "Ya."

"Terima kasih, Kousuke." Balas Kano tulus diiringi dengan tepukan khas _bromance_ yang didaratkan ke punggung Seto. Tanpa perlu mengaktifkan abilitasnya, Seto tahu saudaranya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dua sudut bibir Seto membentuk lengkungan yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rata. "Sama-sama. Aku senang kalau hubunganmu dan Kido semakin membaik."

Kano menghela napas lega. Aura gelap yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya diganti kembang-kembang khayal dan binar kebahagian. "Terima kasih, sungguh. Kau tahu aku sangat tak ingin kejadian di panti asuhan itu terjadi lagi. Itu salah satu mimpi buruk terbesarku."

Ingatannya memutar rekaan masa lalu kala Kido kecil mendaratkan pukulan pada perut Kano kecil diiringi dengan isakan tangis serta seruan 'Aku benci Kano!' sebelum gadis cilik itu melengos pergi tanpa memberi Kano kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Seto tahu Kano depresi berat karena Kido menolak segala interaksi dengannya selama satu minggu.

"Aku hanya membantu sebisaku." Balas Seto murah hati.

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Ada nada bangga yang terdeteksi dalam suara Kano. "Kali lain, aku harus minta pendapatmu soal cara meluluhkan hati Kido. Lalu cara menaklukkan sifat _tsundere_nya, setelah itu trik jitu kencan sukses dengan Kido, kemudian..."

Seto membatu seketika.

Sejak kapan ia setuju jadi ruang konsultasi?


End file.
